<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Ever Seem to Get Your Fill by pikaflute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241007">You Don't Ever Seem to Get Your Fill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute'>pikaflute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, anyway lets get to tags, hi im back :), im projecting kinks here sorry for being the way i am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Knubbler's eyes malfunction, it's up to Charles to provide extra comfort to him while his sight is gone. (the comfort is fucking him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler/Charles Foster Offdensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Ever Seem to Get Your Fill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIIIII im writing again after depression and almost carpal tunnel. I LIVE. this is for my friend fio. teehee i love them. also this is very sweet for porn but :) i like it. title is from Tired of Love from Red Vox. do NOT listen to the album though blood bagel is hell. stream realign though and watch mr. vinny vinsauce</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robot eyes sounded cool at least. In hindsight (ha), Knubbler should’ve expected that the stupid things would need repairs regularly, but he can still complain a little bit when the stupid things always seemed to break when he was in The Zone of his work. His left eye was out, and if he squinted (can he even call it squinting?) he could see that his right eye was losing vision as well. If he wiggled his head a certain way, he could feel some screws rattle around in his eye sockets which didn’t sound or feel pleasant at all. He was going to have to get them fixed as quickly as he could, which wasn’t fun. He would be essentially blind for half the day at worst. He really didn’t want to shove the work of editing Skwisgaar’s solo to Abigail today, but he’s pretty sure he felt a spark on the right side of his face so he should really get to a Klokateer that can fix it. On the way out of the studio, he trips over a trashcan on the left side (which in his defense was tipped over to begin with, so it was probably out to get him!), further emphasizing the fact that he needs to get these things fixed before he broke something.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After being ushered not so gently, (jesus why were all these guys so buff?) into a room not to dissimilar to a doctor’s office. He sat down in the chair, and a Klokateer comes in with a toolkit. After procuring a small screwdriver, Dick feels the Klokateer slowly and gently starting to unscrew his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will this take?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Klokateer unscrews his left eye from his face before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple hours sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knubbler groans in annoyance, while the Klokateer sets the left eye aside, and gets to working in the right eye. As soon as the last screw comes free and the eye is loosening free from its socket. And with that: Knubbler is left completely in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll inform his Lordship of your current condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that the Klokateer takes his leave without another word., and the door shuts behind him.  Knubbler sighs and leans back into the chair. He might as well settle in for a couple hours. His mind starts to wander a bit, trying to distract himself from the time he’ll be cooped up in this room waiting for his stupid eyes to be fixed. He taps his fingers against the arm rest in a familiar sounding pattern, probably one of the drum parts on the new record.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a shame really. He had really wanted to finish up that song he was working on today. The record was actually progressing at a reasonable pace for once. Dethklok was actually working for once in their lives without threatening from their very handsome (at least in his “eyes”) manager. There was also no looming deadline pressuring them, they could take their time with the album for once. Of course, since were going well for once, something bad had to happen to him. A real monkey’s paw situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he settles in with his thoughts, he vaguely registers the door to the room opening. He’s thinking about asking whoever came into the room for something to eat since he’s still very hungry, until he feels the person touch his shoulder which causes him to hit this mysterious person in reflex. His fist connects, and the mysterious man lets out a familiar sounding ‘ow’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. That wasn’t very nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That. That wasn’t who he was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Charlie! I’m sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t want to see me you didn’t to hit me sweetie. I’m very fragile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick throws his hand in front of him to hit Charles. He misses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here. Don’t you have you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick throws his hands up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see my lovely boyfriend,” Charles leans over and kisses the top of Dick’s head, “And. I’m here to keep you company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Charles bring a chair over as he blushes. The chair is placed right next to him and then he feels Charles’ hand grab his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear the smile in Charles voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you, ah, okay? I’m sorry if I startled you earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles squeezes the hand he’s holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More importantly, do you need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a little hungry actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah you just missed me reheating last night’s dinner. Such a shame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s stomach growls in response to hearing food. Charles laughs softly as he shuffles beside him. He’s probably taking out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get one of the gears to get you a sandwich.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the mood for some fast food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really that hungry or are you just being picky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Probably both!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles sighs. Dick hears him tap something out on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want fries? And, even though I already know the answer, may I have some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! And no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles grumbles a curse word under his breath. After a couple more taps, Charles speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be here in an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! I thought these guys were like. Supposed to be at your beck and call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They still have jobs sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick sighs and leans back into his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I was able to do my job right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You? You always complain about working. You’re worse than the boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick shoots Charles a look, that he hopes that his disappointment is conveyed despite his lack of eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a good pace going! I had like actual inspiration and then well you can see what happens when anything goes right for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He points at his eyes for emphasis. Charles stays silent for a minute. Charles has always mentioned he worries about Dick’s health especially with his robotic eyes and the, well, less than pleasant track record Dethklok has with the people who work with them, Charles has mentioned he doesn’t like when Dick talks down about himself like that. Maybe he went a little too far this time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong sweetie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s just.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles grabs his hand again and squeezes once more. The squeeze shakes Dick to his core. Huh. Weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel partially responsible for what happened with your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything Charlie! You weren’t on the sub with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still. If I was there, I could’ve stopped something and maybe even stopped this from all happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles’ thumb traced the bottom of his left eyelid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still look pretty even without your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick blushes. He instinctively thinks to look somewhere else to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze when he remembers-right- no eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles laughs gently and kisses the top of Dick’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I ever lie to my boyfriend like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stoppp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles laughs again and lifts Dick’s hand and kisses the back of his palm. Dick squirms in the seat he’s in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you always been this…touchy feely?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles pauses for a minute. He lets go of Dick’s hand, gently placing back on the arm rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I making you uncomfortable? I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! God no! It just- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses. He really doesn’t know why all of Charles’ touches are setting him off so much. He’s usually not this sensitive normally, though right now, his eyes are gone so maybe his body is trying to compensate with making him super sensitive. Even if it was the case he still didn’t want to squirm around every time his normally reserved boyfriend decides to show affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just feel weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Charles moves his chair to in front of Dick and puts his hands on his legs, very close to his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because you’re hungry. You don’t look too sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t need anything else? Just say the word and I’ll do it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles rubs small circles on Knubbler’s thighs. He stiffens immediately. Okay yep. That did it. He feels blood rush to his face and as Charles gives a very innocent squeeze, he takes in a quick breath and feels the blood flow somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles was usually pretty perceptive all things considered. Perhaps years of wrangling five very disagreeable men together made him notice the little things quicker.  It was only a matter of time before Charles noticed that he was getting aroused by this. He didn’t want to make this situation more awkward than it already is, so he signals Charles’s attention with another noise, this time a sigh. Charles squeezes again, probably involuntary, and Knubbler lets out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I hurt you? I-oh. Oh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. He could picture Charles bright red blush as he felt Charles move away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” His voiced was muffled, probably behind putting his face in his hands in embarrassment, “I didn’t mean for that- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s. Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room falls silent. Charles starts tapping his foot between the moments of silence, probably thinking about the whole current situation. Before Dick tries to brush it off and cut the tension, Charles speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I. Do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles hand made it back to his thigh. The touch was soft and gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you want help with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t quite what he was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. We are dating right? It’s not. Weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The awkward tension that hangs in the air begs to differ with Charles’ statement. Charles moves closer to Knubbler and moves his hands to rest on blonde’s shoulders. Dick feels Charles’ breath on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides I want to take care of you during this…well troubling time for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles lift his hand and traces his thumb under Dick’s eye socket. The gentle touch coaxes out a small gasp from him and Charles leans in, forehead touching his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knubbler nods, his voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I trust you Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s silence again. Then, suddenly, Charles kisses Knubbler on the lips. It’s surprisingly gentle compared to what Charles usually does during sex. Charles pulls away and starts to kiss along Knubbler’s neck. He lets out a whine as kisses pepper his jaw and eventually collarbone. A hand that Knubbler was not paying attention to make its way down his torso and right onto his crotch. The hand squeezes. That gets a hip buck and a moan from Knubbler as Charles smiles against his collarbone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do seem much more sensitive without your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah. I g-guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles removes his hand from Dick’s crotch and slowly trails his way up Dick’s torso. Dick tries to buck up, squirm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get Charles to get back to petting him through his slacks, but Charles ignores his pleas to focused on the task at hand. Charles does however lightly press down onto Dick’s stomach, in an attempt to get him to still his movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charl- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No talking. I want to see something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles hand settles on his chest. One of his fingers moves against Dick’s nipple, and he jumps involuntary at the touch. Charles smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles’ finger starts to rub circles into Dick’s nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that feel? Sensitive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a. A l-l-little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles smiles again. He leans into Dick’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something tells me. You wanted this to happen, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick doesn’t reply and opts for a whimper instead. Charles other hand settles firmly on the bulge forming in Dick’s pants. He squeezes and Dick lets out a strained whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it when I take control like this do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so unfair that Charles was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at dirty talk. Charles knows how to push all of his buttons in the best way, and it infuriated him that Charles could make him fall apart with a couple of words. However, it also turned him on extremely quickly, so he wasn’t complaining there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want something more don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A desperate nod. Charles laughs, and it vibrates throughout Dick’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me. Tell Daddy what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick slams his hands against the armrest. God this was so unfair!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles gives a quick bite against Dick’s collarbone. In a very quick instant, he feels his pants unbuttoned and his boxers shifted down his thighs. In the back of his mind he wondered how Charles was this agile with one hand. Then, the hand rubbing his nipple moves away, and Charles does as well. A shift happens between Dick’s knees. Hands rest on his thighs and then he feels Charles take the tip into his mouth. He bucks his hips up voluntary and Charles smiles. Charles was usually shy about giving head. He always explained that he was embarrassed of making stupid faces during the act and also the fear of accidentally choking (which happened when they first started dating and Charles hasn’t let it down since). But without being watched, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting into it. Charles’ tongue continues to trace around the head, coaxing precum out of Knubbler’s cock. Charles moves his head down the shaft, bobbing up and down. His tongue traces along the veins and Dick’s hips buck up. Charles falters for a moment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knubbler tries to grab Charles in some way, but Charles grabs the hand moving towards him and places it on the armrest. He pulls his mouth away and then moves one of his hands from Dick’s thighs to press on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a very compelling command, besides he’s almost close to coming anyway. The thing that really sends Knubbler over the edge is when Charles moves his hand to fondle his balls. As soon as that happens, he feels himself being lifted off the chair shooting come into Charles’ willing mouth. Knubbler pants as he comes down from his high and Charles pulls away from his softening cock. Charles stands up and speaks through Knubbler’s post orgasm haze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you eating healthy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. You just swallowed my cum and that’s what you’re worried about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Maybe I should’ve gotten you a salad instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knubbler hits him in the leg. As he slaps his boyfriend’s leg, he feels Charles’ hard-on through his slacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Wait you’re still- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine honey, I’ll take care of it. You should rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I don’t want to rest,” Dick grabs Charles’ hand, “what if I want you to. You know. Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles coughs, probably not expecting that out his boyfriend’s mouth. After regaining composure, he speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s up to you sweetie. Do you want to keep going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes Dick’s hand and Dick nods. Charles pulls away and starts to shuffle right next to him. Then, Dick hears the click of a familiar bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought lube with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles stops his movements. Knubbler hears him try to start his sentence a couple times but always stops before he finishes the thought. After a couple of awkward seconds, Charles finally gets the words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It pays to be prepared for any situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pause. Suddenly, Knubbler starts laughing. He almost falls off the chair he’s sitting in, before Charles catches him and settles him back into the seat. Even in the darkness, he can tell Charles is blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get what’s so funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! It’s cute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Under that tough exterior, you’re just a dork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles makes a noise and buries his face in the crook of Knubbler’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’ not a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knubbler pats the back of Charles head and another noise comes out, this one sounding like a soft ‘stooop’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C. Can we get back to what we were doing before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. Charles pulls away and stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knubbler puts his hand out and Charles gently pulls him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to bend you over the table okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh kinky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles sighs and Knubbler can clearly picture the eyeroll in his head as he feels himself being bent over the table. Charles gently pulls down Knubbler’s pants all the way and then goes to undo his own belt. A couple more moments of shuffling makes Knubbler get antsy. He tries to move back and coax his boyfriend into picking up the pace. Charles is quick to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s taking so long back there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t rush </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last word of Charles’ sentence comes out low and as a growl. Fuck that’s hot. Dick feels his cock already hardening at the thought of what’s to come next. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait to long as Charles slowly shoves a finger inside him. Dick grips the table hard to keep his balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. That shut you up real quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smug asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on baby talk to me. You seemed so eager earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles leans down and bites at Knubbler’s neck again. God, he hopes he can cover those eventual hickies tomorrow. He also feels another finger join the first, pushing in and out of him. His cock is surely hard now and squirms underneath Charles’ touch. Charles begins to scissor his fingers, brushing against his prostate. He jumps, jostling the table and its contents. Charles leans back up and chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite eager today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A third finger joins as he speaks. Knubbler pushes back against the three fingers scissoring him now. Hopefully Charles will get the point. However, Charles halts his movements and Knubbler lets out a strained whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. You know how to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he was going to so get back at Charles for acting this smug later on. However, his horny brain overwrote that thought quickly with the need for his boyfriend to be in him. Now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind he was totally going to get him later. With a huff Knubbler says the thing Charles wants to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me. Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles groans. He gets closer to Dick, leaning over him. He groans in Dick’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Charles thrusts inside him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Both of them groan in unison. Charles takes a second inside him and then begins thrusting quickly. He was hard for quite a while, so he probably doesn’t have that much stamina left in him, so he probably wants to finish quickly. Despite that, Dick isn’t complaining, the thrusts hit him </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>right and he sees stars as he closes his eyes. Charles shifts his angle, thrusting deeper into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-hit. Charlie if you keep doing th-hat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles thrusts deep again. Dick lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. Charles is quick to pause his thrusts so he can slap a hand against Dick’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should keep quiet. You wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on us, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an empty threat considering anyone who could walk in right now with Charles dick up his ass would probably be killed on the spot, but the threat of getting caught causes’ his cock to jolt in excitement. He can feel Charles’ moving more rapidly and sporadically. He must be close. Charles’ hand wraps around his own cock and he lets out a muffled moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another compelling command to follow. He comes onto Charles’ hand, and as soon as he does, he feels Charles filling him up, Charles pushing up against Dick’s body as much as he can. After that, the two sink onto the table. They lay there for a while in a haze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was really good sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles is the first to move. He pulls out of Dick slowly, cum leaking out and starting to run down his thighs. After that, Dick feels a cloth on his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his pants and boxers being readjusted onto his waist. He feels Charles’ arms around him after his pants are back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just moving you back to the chair sweetie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting old. Two orgasms really tired them the hell out. His hunger was less apparent but now he just wanted to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. That was. Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles lets out an awkward cough after he finishes speaking. Still a huge dork. Knubbler smiles and grabs out for Charles. Charles realizes what he needs and leans in close. Knubbler kisses him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles makes a noise. Giant dork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right! Well! We should stay here and wait for. Um the things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles pulls away for a brief moment and finds the discarded chair. He pulls it beside Knubbler and sits next to him. Knubbler tugs on Charles sleeve again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it sweetie?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. Just wanted to thank you for um. Helping with that. I know it feels silly now but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles cuts him off with a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knubbler smiles. Then he rests his head against Charles’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake me when the foods here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep comes easy for him in the darkness with the warmth his boyfriend by his side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im pikaflute on twt and tumblr. follow me. remember to stan nickles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>